A Deusa-Lua
by LuaAtena
Summary: Essa é a história de Selene, a Deusa-Lua encarnada, que recebe a missão dos Deuses de proteger a deusa Atena, sendo uma amazona de prata. Mas, o destino lhe reservou uma desventura: ela se apaixonou pelo cavaleiro mais fiel a Atena e sofrerá muito para conseguir ficar com ele.
1. Chapter 1

**A Deusa-Lua**

**Por LuaAtena**

* * *

**Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas sim ao tio Misami Kurumada e as empresas licenciadas.**

* * *

Capítulo 1 – A Deusa-Lua é enviada a Terra.

Dublin, Irlanda - 13 de Janeiro de 1966

Um homem de idade passeava às margens do rio Boyne. Estava frio, era mais uma das noite de inverno. Mesmo com o frio que estava fazendo, ele não se importava, não queria voltar para casa e não encontrar uma família assassinada por ladrões. Só sobrara ele, e por isso viveu os dois últimos anos se embriagando, nada mais importava, não queria mais viver.

De repente, ao olhar para o céu percebe algo diferente, era como se uma luz estivesse rasgando o céu em uma velocidade inacreditável, uma estrela cadente! Mal sabia ele que essa "estrela" que estava vendo cair era a reencarnação da deusa Selene, a deusa-lua, regida pela deusa Ártemis. A estrela caiu a poucos metros de distância de onde o homem estava. Ele correu para ver o fenômeno, mas quando chegou bem perto do buraco onde caíra a estrela, percebeu que era um bebê. A criança, que era uma menina, estava dormindo enrolada em um cueiro, uma espécie de pano branco sedoso, e um papel sobre o coração dela que jazia o nome Selene.

O senhor a tomou nos braços, o que fez com que o bebê acordasse, mas este por sua vez não chorou e sim sorriu para o homem que tinha perdido a fé, lembrando a sua pequena neta que morrera no roubo da casa. Ele a levou para sua casa e prometeu criá-la e protegê-la.

Hans, esse era o nome do velho, era um bom avô. Sempre lhe contava histórias mitológicas para a neta, que sempre gostou das histórias da deusa Atena, a deusa da sabedoria e das estratégias de batalha. Tratava Selene com muito amor e carinho, mas, com os passar dos anos, tinha chegado a hora de Selene. Agora com oito anos, tinha de cumprir o seu destino.

Um anjo enviado de Zeus, o rei dos deuses e governador do Olimpo, chegou até a casa de Hans e tirou a pequena Selene de lá. Hans, apesar de tentar salvar a sua querida neta adotiva já estava velho e cansado demais para ganhar, morrendo de parada cardíaca bem na frente de Selene, que estava tão assustada e triste que não conseguia se mover e emitir qualquer som, estava desolada. O anjo, que assumia a aparência de um homem, a levou para a Grécia, para ser treinada por Orfeu de Lira, o cavaleiro de prata. Deixou a no santuário e voltou para o Olimpo.

Orfeu, vendo a tristeza da menina e o quanto estava assustada, foi gentil e acolhedor:

– Não chore, pequena. Qual é o seu nome?

– Por que aquele homem me trouxe para cá? Por que ele matou o meu vovô? – perguntou Selene, sua expressão era de ódio e tristeza.

Houve silêncio por um minuto. Orfeu estava procurando as palavras certas para dizer à Selene, ele era o único cavaleiro que sabia que aquela menina era a reencarnação da Deusa-Lua, pois recebera ordens do próprio Zeus para treiná-la e torná-la uma amazona para a segurança de Atena, que nascera há um ano.

– Escute. Aquele homem te trouxe para ser uma amazona e lutar pela deusa Atena. Esse é o seu destino, a sua missão, e quanto ao seu avô não se preocupe, não olhe para trás, ele sempre estará aqui – disse ele apontando para o peito da menina. – No seu coração.

– A deusa Atena?! – perguntou a menina enxugando as lágrimas.

– Sim. Eu sou cavaleiro de Atena. Sou um dos responsáveis pela segurança de Atena e seu santuário – disse Orfeu apontando agora para uma grande montanha, onde se conseguia ver várias escadarias e casas brancas, doze ao total, levando a uma grande estatua. Era a estátua da deusa da sabedoria. – E existem muitos cavaleiros como eu, os mais importantes são os cavaleiros de ouro, os guardiões das casas que representam os signos do zodíaco no santuário, e você será uma amazona, um tipo de cavaleira – disse sorrindo – e será a mais forte delas, fazendo isso vingará o seu avô.

Selene sorriu.

– E então...qual é o seu nome pequena? – perguntou simpático.

– Selene – respondeu a menina mais reconfortada.

* * *

**Essa é minha primeira Fanfic postada aqui no site, espero que apreciem.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Deusa-Lua**

**Por LuaAtena**

* * *

**Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas sim ao tio Misami Kurumada e as empresas licenciadas.**

* * *

A Deusa-Lua, capítulo 2 – Aiolia e Esmee: o nascimento de uma grande amizade.

Orfeu era um mestre rigoroso, porém demonstrava afeto pela nova pupila. Ele a treinava bem, apesar de muitas vezes não estar presente para treiná-la por causa de alguns assuntos pendentes, deixando-a treinar com as outras amazonas num espaço só para elas que tinha no santuário. Ele sabia que era errado e irresponsável de sua parte deixando a menina algumas vezes, mas tinha que se encontrar com sua amada Eurídice, e por isso, deixava Selene nas mãos de amazonas muito bem treinadas, não poderia deixar que a garota tivesse um treinamento ruim.

Se passaram dois anos treinando, de vez em quando com as outras amazonas, e mesmo sabendo que Orfeu era um cavaleiro de prata e tinha suas missões, Selene se indagou o porquê de seu mestre faltar em suas sessões de treinamento e um dia decidiu segui-lo secretamente para ver o que tanto fazia enquanto não estava no treino. Foi quando a menina descobriu que, para sua surpresa, o seu mestre tinha uma amante: uma garota belíssima de cabelos loiros e compridos. Selene se sentia culpada por estar espionando seu mestre e voltou para o santuário, mas sem tirar de sua mente o carinho e o afeto que vira Orfeu tratando aquela moça, sem conseguir acreditar que teria alguém assim algum dia, pois o amor para os cavaleiros de Atena não era uma boa ideia, podia deixá-los vulneráveis em alguma armadilha além de que poderia desconcentrá-los. Mestre Orfeu estava se arriscando daquela maneira, mas Selene começou a rezar para que nada interrompesse o amor dos dois.

Um dia, em que Orfeu estava treinando Selene, uma mulher de cabelos avermelhados correu até ele e informou que a amada de Orfeu, cujo nome era Eurídice, foi picada por uma cobra e morreu. Orfeu ficou atordoado e chorava por sua amada. Mas, quando voltou a razão, respirou fundo e decidiu buscar por Eurídice no inferno. Chegou perto de Selene e disse:

– Agora, minha pupila, peço que me perdoe, pois não poderei mais lhe treinar – disse ele cheio de tristeza. – Quero que você complete os seus próximos quatro anos de treinamento ao lado do irmão de um falecido amigo meu, seu nome é Aiolia. Tenho certeza que vocês vão se dar bem. Preciso cumprir uma missão importante e temo não poder voltar dela. Quero que saiba que treiná-la foi um grande prazer e espero que você se torne a amazona mais forte do santuário – disse isso por fim, abraçando a pupila, sentindo que nunca mais a veria.

Selene assentiu, entendendo os verdadeiros propósitos do mestre naquela missão que poderia não ter mais volta. Agora, teria que enfrentar os resto de seu treinamento com Aiolia, um garoto melancólico que treinava sozinho em alguns cantos do santuário e que era chamado de "irmão do traidor" por causa de seu falecido irmão, Aiolos, que foi acusado de matar a deusa Atena. Porém, apesar de a maioria acreditar naquela história, Selene sempre foi encorajada por Orfeu a não deixar-se levar pelas aparências, por mais que óbvio fosse, ele havia contado que esse suposto traidor tinha sido um grande homem e que particularmente não acreditava naquela versão contada por todos os cavaleiros que treinavam lá. Viu seu mestre partir e disse baixinho:

– Boa sorte, mestre.

Treinamento com Aiolia e Esmee.

Dias depois da partida de Orfeu, Selene passou a treinar com Aiolia, que vivia de mau humor e não tinha paciência com Selene, afinal, ele estava a um ano a frente dela. Mesmo assim, a garota não parava de se esforçar, não podia deixar que Aiolia a tratasse dessa maneira, portanto sempre via alguma maneira de provar para o colega que não era uma garotinha indefesa e que sabia se defender muito bem.

Um dia, uma das amazonas avisou-os que uma outra aspirante iria se juntar à eles no treinamento. O nome dela era Esmee. No seu primeiro dia, ela acabou arranjando confusão com o enfezado do Aiolia sem querer:

– Você que é o Aiolia, não é? O irmão do falecido cavaleiro de ouro Aiolos? – perguntou Esmee, uma jovem de pele parda e volumosos cabelos escuros e encaracolados.

– Pra sua informação, eu era irmão de Aiolos e não tenho nada a ver com ele! Não sou o que dizem a meu respeito! – Aiolia era sempre alvo de gozações no santuário por ser irmão de Aiolos. Dava para ver que ele começara a sentir vergonha e repulsa pelo irmão que amava tanto. Selene sentia muito por isso, mas não podia deixar ele saber, ele não aceitaria que alguém sentisse pena dele.

Depois ele correu para dentro de uma das cavernas que tinha na montanha do santuário.

– O que eu disse de errado? – perguntou assustada a pobre Esmee. Ela devia ter a mesma idade que Selene, uns 10 pra 11 anos.

– Te explicarei depois, porque a reação dele é ser assim. Já volto – disse Selene correndo em direção à caverna onde Aiolia se escondera.

Selene o encontrou no fundo da caverna, pensativo. Mas, ele não conseguia conter as lágrimas que escapavam de seus olhos e por isso sua expressão parecia mais carrancuda pelo fato de se sentir um fraco por chorar por um traidor que _tinha_ sido seu irmão.

– Aiolia, perdoe a Esmee, ela não falou aquilo para lhe ofender – disse Selene, tentando acalmar o colega. Apesar dele ser muito duro e impaciente com ela, sempre sentiu admiração por ele e nunca sentiu raiva.

Ele a olhou furioso, como se dissesse "saia daqui!", mas Selene não queria sair, achava que o leonino precisava de uma boa conversa e desabafar.

– Aiolia, eu sei muitas pessoas dizem que seu irmão é um traidor, mas, uma coisa que o mestre Orfeu me ensinou foi nunca julgar alguém ou algo pelas aparências e, assim como ele, eu não acredito que Aiolos tentou matar a nossa deusa Atena. Há algo muito mal contado nessa história – disse ela.

O garoto fixou os olhos verdes nos dela, mesmo sendo cobertos pela máscara, e não disse nada, mas deu um sorriso que se assemelhava algo aliviado, um "obrigado" pela bondade e pela sinceridade da colega de treinamento. Depois de um tempo se olhando, Esmee entrou na caverna e o olhou arrependida.

– Perdão, Aiolia, não disse aquilo por mal. Ouvi muito à respeito de Aiolos, mas eu não consigo acreditar que ele tenha sido o traidor que todos falam, só tenho em mente a imagem de um homem generoso, humano, bondoso e fiel a Atena – disse a garota triste, com certo tom de admiração.

– Exatamente – concordou Selene.

Naquele momento, com o coração do leonino fora abrandado, acabara de nascer uma grande e forte amizade entre o futuro cavaleiro de ouro de leão, a deusa-lua reencarnada para a segurança de Atena e a amazona que terá um papel fundamental na vida da deusa Selene.


End file.
